To Love One Another
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Dabble Two: Will Zuko be forgiven for his lack of sight? Sorry for the delay, I will be finishing this series.
1. Faith

**Recently, I have decided to do a few short drabbles based on Faith, Forgiveness, Kindness, Responsibility, Dedication, and Humility. All will have elements of love in them, as the title suggests. They will also be loosely connected, and occur in the post war world. Here is the first one. I hope you enjoy **

"**Have Faith in your true friends. They have your best interests at heart." **

**The Author **

* * *

**To Love One Another**

**Faith**

* * *

**General POV **

As the sun descends down bellow the calm seas, Katara's eyes continue to follow it, right until it vanishes. Even then, she watches the spot where it sank into the ocean, willing herself to remember how it felt, to stare into the light, to see the dazzling colors. The lush emerald, the cool cerulean, the harsh crimson. When she is sure that she will not forget them, Katara turns around, and stares into the grey features of the moon.

For the first time in her life, the sight of that celestial body did not comfort her. Instead, it filled her revulsion, reminding her of the enemy she was fighting. And that she would continue to fight, for as long as she could.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps jerks her out of her thoughts. She turns and sees the dour eyes of her brother, silently gazing into hers. "She's ready."

Katara nods, then, on a sudden whim, runs to him, catching him in an embrace. Sokka reels slightly, but does not fall. Instead, he brings his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Don't fail. Please, don't fail." He whispers into her hair.

Katara pulls, back, and kisses him lightly on the cheek. "I won't Sokka. I won't."

Silently, the two siblings make their way to the Spirit Oasis, where a pillar of Ice had been constructed over the middle pool. Standing to one side are Zuko, Aang, Bumi, Chief Arnook, Master Pakku, and Gran-Gran.

But Katara's eyes are riveted on the figure lying on the pillar. She is a beautiful young woman, who, were not for one critical flaw, would have men lining up to ask for her hand. But Katara intends to heal her, to make her whole. She intends to give her a gift that was almost as precious as the gift of life.

Katara is going to restore Toph's eyes sight.

After entering the Oaisis, Sokka detaches himself from Katara, and moves over to Toph. He takes her hand, and whispers slightly into her ear. Then they kiss, and he moves off to join Bumi and his grandmother.

Katara then approaches Toph, and takes her hand. "Are you ready?" She asks quietly.

Toph, in an attempt to cover her anxiety, responds typically. "Of course Katara. I have been waiting for this for fifteen years. Now just hurry up and do it. When we get back to Omashu, I want to be able to see the city I will rule when Bumi finally dies."

Katara smiles, and brings some water to her hands. "Alright, I will just but you to sleep. When you awake, everything will be different."

As Katara moves to place her hand on Toph's forehead, Toph reaches out, and grasps her hand. "Katara," she whispers, "when I awake, I expect to see your face wet from exertion." Toph then turns to her, and whispers in an even lower voice, "I have faith in you."

With tears threatening to flow down her cheeks, Katara says the only thing she can. "Thank you." The she places her hand on Toph's head, and Toph nods off.

**Toph's Room**

Katara, still exhausted from the healing that took place a day ago, walks quietly into Toph's room. Hidden in shadow, she watches as Sokka holds a crying Toph, tears streaming from his own eyes.

'_Oh, no. I failed.'_ Katara cringes as she sees her best friend's body shake from the crying jag.

Then, Toph notices her present. "Katara, come here."

Katara obeys, and when she gets to the bed, Sokka moves, revealing Toph, her eyes puffy and swollen from crying, but they are clear.

"You look like hell, Sugar Queen. Didn't anyone ever tell you that bags under the eyes make you look twenty years older?" Toph smirks.

Not knowing what else to do, Katara throws herself at Toph, embracing the younger woman in a tight hug.

"I can't believe I did it." Katara whispers.

Toph smirks, and hugs her hard. "I had faith in you Katara. I always have."

* * *

**I want to apologize to all of my STB readers, I have been taking a break, and have not done any writing. But I promise the next chapter will be out soon. And I hope you enjoyed this new story. Forgiveness is up next.**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


	2. Forgiveness

**Sorry I have not updated in a while. I lost interest, but now I am resuming. Faith was the first drabble, and now I will do ones on Forgiveness, Kindness, Responsibility, Dedication, and Humility. They will all be loosely connected and set in the post war world. **

**

* * *

**"**Forgive others when they transgress against you. Do so, and they will be more inclined to forgive you when you screw up." **

**The Author

* * *

**

**To Love One Another**

**Forgiveness **

**

* * *

**

**General POV **

As the sun descends down below the wall of the Palace, the figure resting on the pavilion stirs. Slowly, her golden eyes open, taking in her current surroundings, which were a definite improvement over the cell she had languished in for the past month.

"Where am I?" Azula asks nobody in particular.

"In a safe place." A calm voice answers her.

Quickly, having lost none of her reflexes in prison, Azula rolls off the chair she had been resting on. On the way, she grabs a knife that for some inexplicable reason had been left there. When she hits the ground, she rolls, coming up in a defensive stance.

But she does not need bother.

Zuko, the only other person on the pavilion, is standing some ten feet away, hands at his side, face shrouded in, what? Azula could not decide. But it does not matter, she has to get away. She will not be sent back to that hell hole.

So, without thinking, she leaps up to the balcony, and is about to jump off when Zuko's soft voice stops her.

"There is no reason to flee like a thief, Azula. This is as much your home as it is mine." Zuko's calm voice, and lack of action, confuses Azula. So much so that she gets down, and stands there, watching him warily.

"What game are you playing brother? Whatever it is, you should stop. You do much better in a straight up fight."

Whatever Azula expected Zuko's reaction to be, it was not what she received. Sighing wearily, Zuko sits down in a chair, making sure not to startle Azula.

"There is no game here Azula. I only want us to mend our differences, and be a family." The way Zuko speaks ignites something in Azula. Without thinking, she lunges forward, grabbing Zuko by the collar, and pressing the knife to his throat.

"We will never be family!" She shrieks at him.

He merely looks back, eyes holding no judgment. "We can, Lala. We were, once." His soft gaze and the words he spoke touches something in Azula. In her heart, long thought dead by everyone, even her, a small sense of wanting emanates.

It is not enough to forgive, but it is enough to calm Azula.

She lets Zuko go, and takes a step back, breathing heavily. "You are a fool to think we could ever go back to that time." Despite the harshness of her words, Zuko could hear a sense of longing in her voice. It is all he needs.

"We can go back. All we need is to understand each other, to forgive each other."

Azula snorts. "There is nothing that you can understand about me. About what I went through to obtain my power. How I lost it…" Her voice trails off slightly as the last battle comes rushing back.

Zuko shakes his head slightly, and pulls out a few pieces of paper.

"We have more in common then you think." With a flick of his wrist, he throws the paper at Azula. She deftly catches it, and scans it quickly. When she is done, her blood literally freezes in her veins.

"How did you get this information?" She demands, her voice only a minute from breaking.

Zuko takes a risk, and steps closer to Azula. When she does not move to stop him, he explains. "You are not the only one who inherited our sire's ruthlessness. I interrogated all of Ozai's main generals. And one of them told quite an interesting tale. Of how he had stumbled across a report of a startling number of times you ended up in the Miranda's private hospital. After that, it wasn't difficult to piece together what had happened."

Zuko stops and takes another step to her. This time Azula reacts. "Stay away from me!" She cries, her voice shrill. "Don't look at me!" For the first time in her life that Zuko knew of, the anger had left her eyes. Leaving only fear, and shame.

The sight breaks Zuko's heart. And for the first time, he was glad that Aang had not killed Ozai. Now he and Azula could do it themselves.

"Did he, Ozai ever…" Zuko ventures carefully, knowing that the wrong word will set Azula off.

"No." Her reply is sullen, bitter. She wraps her arms herself, the knife now pointed away from Zuko. "He planned on using my virginity to secure a powerful alliance with a man of his choosing. It was so humiliating. Every single night, he would have a female warrior check, to make sure that I had not, spoiled myself."

Zuko nods, beginning to see the reason why Azula had always been so callous.

"What are your plans now?" He asks.

She looks up, and finally realizes how alone she truly is. "I don't know."

Taking another risk, Zuko steps forward, and takes her into his arms. "I am sorry Azula. I was your older brother, and I did not see what was happening. And when you defeated, I locked you up, instead of working with you, to heal you. You are right to hate me. And if you desire it, you can use that knife to kill me. There will be no reprisal. You can then leave, and seek out your own niche in this world." Zuko takes a breath, gathering his courage, and swallowing his pride. "Or, you can stay here. You can give me, give mother, another chance."

Looking into his eyes, Azula was sure that she would find the even the slightest hint of treachery. After all, she was the master Deceiver, and had been raised to see plots under every motive and gesture. But when Azula looks into his eyes, she can see only forgiveness for everything she had done to him, and the love of an older brother to his hurt younger sister. After seeing this, Azula breaks. Sinking down to her knees, Azula pours out all her sorrow and misery in hot, stinging tears. Heedless of the strong arms that pick her up, Azula cries and cries. While she wails, Zuko bends his head down to her, rocking her like a little child.

"I am her, my sister. I am here for as long as you need me." They stay like that for the next few hours, when finally, Azula nods off.

Smiling softly at her, Zuko rises and takes her inside. After placing her on her old bed, Zuko leaves, returning to his own bedchambers. He crawls into bed, and into Katara's arms.

"Did she forgive you?"

Zuko sighs blissfully, and nods. "I think she did."

* * *

**Sorry again for the delay. Next up is kindness.**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanMandaloreofZutara**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Ardala91: Sorry about the delay. I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Whiteoak-alina united: I hope you enjoyed this one and glad you liked the last one.**

**NorthernLights25: Thanks for the review.**

**Thawn716: I hope you enjoyed.**

**xyzimse: Not really much of a plot here. Just a group of stories about the above mentioned virtues. **

**Owl Alkanesof: Toph can still not use her eyes during battle, but I wanted to give it to her. She is one of my favorite characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


End file.
